happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josion
Josion is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a priest porcupine who dislikes anime and videogames. Appearance He is a skyblue porcupine with a much clear abdominal mark and darker spikes without flakes. He wears a priest robe and always carries a Bible. Biography He was born somewhere in Brazil and stories tell that an arcade machine fell over him when he was 5 years old, and since his mother did not want to pay the medical bills, she abandoned Josion in the middle of the jungle, where he was raised by a tribe of natives. When he turned 8 he had a vision in which God told him he was the chosen one to save the world from sin. His first speeches were given to the tribe that raised him, but the natives could't take anymore of his annoying speeches, and when he turned 12 they abandoned him in the middle of a city. In the city, he was taken in by a religious group which liked video games and he felt accepted and considered them like his true family. One night, while he was watching Dragon Sphere (a parody of Dragon Ball) his TV exploded and his religious home was set on fire and he was the onlysurvivor. Ever since that incident, he considers video games and anime as demonic and he swore to preech against them and save the world from video games and anime to the end of his days. When he turned 20 he founded his own religious group or sect which preeched against video games and japanese anime from city to city. He gathered many followers and took them to Happy Tree Town. When he behold the evil in that town, he decided to settle there and guide all the inhabitants through the good path (he has yet to succeed). Personality He has a very high authority and always wants to be right about everything. He is always angry and tends to give speeches on the street. If others ignore his speeches, he will call him/her a demon and yell them at the street. He almost always preeches against video games and anime, but he also criticizes science and other religious beliefs. All this has made him a very hated character. Relationships Friends *He doesn't get along with other characters, particularly with those who live in Happy Tree Town. Enemies *Feeble: He dislikes him because of his taste for videogames and because of his red color, he believes him to be a demon. *Shyness: He dislikes her because he believes her to be a demon due to her red color. *Floki: He considers Treetubers as followers of Evil. Trivia *He is based on Josué Yrión, so listen to him, otherwise you will get a demonic epilepsy. *His survival rate is 22%, strangely, his deaths involve video games or Japan related things. *He is not liked by others, but people find his speeches to be funny. *He is Neizov's second porcupine character. Though Josion is based upon a north american porcupine despite being Brazilian, while Spiky is based on a south american porcupine despite being american. *He has been arrested many times by Officer. *He once entered a gamer conference and started to smash and destroy consoles. *He also hates Treetubers. *He considers red characters to be demons and loathes them. Translation made by DetoxCyanide.Category:Male Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Rodents Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Free to Use Category:Blue Characters Category:Neizov characters